Forged By Fire
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: If you've read my stories, you know Spike left behind a little sister when he was turned. But what would've happened if his little sister had followed him the night he was sired?


**A.N: Ok, it's eleven O' Clock at night, and I'm watching **_**Fool For Love...**_**I have no idea possible how I can hate Cecily/Halfrick even more...and I suddenly have newfound respect Drusilla...It must be the exhaustion talking, the last one anyway, I can live with hating the heartbreaking she-devil more. But, while watching, I was also working on Cynthia's story, A.K.A, Ember's story, Spike's baby sister. So I began thinking; **_**What would have happened if Cynthia had followed William to the party the night he was turned instead of staying home? **_**And, as a result, I came up with this little fanfic. Now, enough with my sleepy rambling, and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer; If I owned BtVS, Spike would've believed Buffy in the series finale...**

_Keep running, keep running! _The girl mentally chided herself**. **_Bloody hell, why do I have to be so tiny!_

She let out a silent, frustrated growl, slightly picking up her pace. _Don't lose him!_

Keeping her eyes fixed on the man walking several feet in front of her, the small girl swiftly swerved around a group of people (Who the man had just ran into seconds before) all without breaking her stride.

_Stupid Cecily. _She thought, her lips curling into a scowl. She may not have been the most hateful person in the world, but you messed with her family, you could've be killed by a psychopathic murder for all she cared. _How dare she say that to William! _Beneath me..._God, at least he has a heart!_

The girl quickly ducked into a narrow alleyway, still following William. _The old barn at the edge of town, _she mused silently. _Of course, no one would think to look for him there. _Her emerald green eyes narrowed. _Or anywhere for that matter..._

She silently stuck her head in the doorway, frowning when she saw her brother, tears streaking down his face, tearing apart the poem he had written for his "true love" Cecily Addams. _If he stops writing because of that soulless woman, there will be hell to pay! _"William?" She asked softly.

The man's head snapped up, his startling blue eyes widening behind his glasses as he saw the small little brunette in the doorway. "Cynthia?" He murmured. (In a voice that she noticed was cracking slightly) "What are you doing here? You should be at home with mother."

She shrugged, taking a few tentative steps forward, looking shyly down at her feet. "I wanted to see you impress Cecily, I wanted to see your future bride fall for you." She looked up, eyes wide and innocent. "So imagine my surprise when she so cruelly rejected you."

William raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how much did you see?"

"You would be surprised how many people didn't notice a little sixteen year old."

Cynthia hopped up next to her brother, looking up at him. "She just does not deserve you." She said.

"I love her."

Cynthia sighed. "But she doesn't love you back. Can't you tell?" She blinked. "You need someone who really will care for you. Who will see how great you are. Who will see your worth."

"The little girl is right."

It took everything Cynthia had not to leap from her seat with a shriek. Comforting she may have been, brave...not so much. She whipped her head around, her eyes widening as she saw the woman slowly approaching them.

She was young, no older than her brother. Long chocolate brown hair, soft, childlike brown eyes, pale flawless skin, she was absolutely beautiful.

And Cynthia didn't trust her one bit.

"And I wonder," She said in a soft purr. "What possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears."

William shot a quick glance at his sister. She gave a slight shake of her head, mouthing one simple word. _Don't._

"Nothing." He said, looking down at his feet. "I wish to be alone." (Cynthia couldn't help but notice the glare he was giving her from the corner of his eye.)

"I see," The woman said softly, taking a step towards them. "A man surrounded by fools that cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory."

_Well she seems harmless enough, _Cynthia thought.

William looked up, quickly blinking back the tears in his eyes.

The woman took another step forward.

Cynthia didn't move from her spot as her brother sprang up, taking a step backwards. "Um...That's quite close enough." He said softly. "I've heard tales of London pickpockets."

Cynthia took another swift glance at the woman. She wasn't a pickpocket, she knew that much. Yet...despite the fact she looked completely sweet and harmless, there was something about this woman that just screamed at Cynthia; _Run away! _And yet, here she still sat.

The woman smiled. "I don't need money." She said. She took a step forward, past Cynthia and up to William. "Your wealth lies here," She purred, placing a hand over where his heart was. "And here." She gently brushed the side of his head. "In his spirit and imagination." She smiled again. "You walk in worlds the others can't imagine."

Cynthia gulped. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, this wasn't going to end well, she just knew it.

William silently mouthed '_Yes,' _agreeing with the woman. Then he shook his head slightly. "I-I mean, no." He paused, looking over at his sister. "M-Mother's expecting us..."

_Yes, yes, yes! _Cynthia thought, preparing to bolt outside. But then she took one look at her brother's face as the woman gently smoothed down his collar. _No, no, no!_

"I see what you want," The woman cooed softly. "Something glowing, and glistening. Something...effulgent."

William's eyes widened slightly, but a small smile formed at his lips.

"Do you want that?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, yes." William said, eyes still wide. He smiled. "God, yes."

_Why do I have the feeling he just signed his own Death Warrant? _Cynthia thought, her heart beginning to beat a little faster.

The woman looked down, shielding her face from him for a moment.

But Cynthia could see it clearly.

In almost an instant, the soft, sweet face became a deformed demonic mask. Her shining brown eyes fading to a pale yellow. She clamped her hand over her mouth, her own eyes widening.

When the woman turned back to William, his eyes widened as well, but he didn't seem like he had the urge to scream in terror like Cynthia did.

The woman slowly leaned forward, slightly parting her lips. Cynthia could see the sharp canines dangling from the roof of her mouth. "William!" She shrieked, leaping to her feet. Yet, she cringed back in pure terror as she heard the sound of the woman's fangs sinking into her brother's neck, the slight metallic scent of blood filling the air.

William let out a few soft complaints, then he was yelling out in pain as the woman tightened her grip. But, gradually, his voice started to fade and his eyes fluttered shut as him and the woman slid down the wall. Leaving Cynthia watching in pure horror.

She couldn't tell how long she was standing there, huddled in the corner, trembling as she watched her brother have the life (literally) sucked out of him. It could've been seconds. It could've been months. All she knew that was she just wanted it to end.

And it did.

Eventually (Though, _way _too slow for Cynthia's liking) the woman stood up, leaving William in a crumpled pile on the ground, and turned to the shivering girl, her face still the evil facade. "Don't worry little one," She said in the same soft voice. "I didn't forget about you."

Cynthia looked up, eyes wide, tears already starting to run down her face as the woman crouched in front of her. And still, she made no move to run. She knew the woman would catch her within five seconds and she'd be dead in another three.

The woman smiled kindly. (Well, as kindly as she could with the face of a monster) "Now you really don't think I'm going to let your brother be the only fledgling, do you?"

"I-I..." Cynthia stumbled, biting down on her lip. _Fledgling? What is _that?

The woman gently tilted up Cynthia's head, leaning her head forward. Cynthia felt a fresh wave of terror wash over her. "Don't worry." The woman whispered. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Cynthia felt a sharp prick on her neck, and the world faded into blackness.

**A.N; Just to answer 2 questions I know some of you have. 1; Yes, I did get some (Most) of the dialogue from, **_**Fool For Love **_**and 2; Yes, I know I left out some of the lines, but I needed to cut them out so I could work with the Cynthia/Ember angle. Now, I have a question to ask all of you; Should I continue with this?**

**So, until next time;**

**Peace, Love, and Blonde Vampires**

**SFA**


End file.
